


Creator Appreciation! With Magnets.

by Quill18



Series: Rogue Seeker [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Valentines Day, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Week late, but dont care, william lennox suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: In which the Frumbles show their loving appreciation to Soundwave. By covering zir in heart shaped magnets while ze is asleep.
Relationships: Cassettes & Soundwave (Transformers), Frenzy & Rumble & Soundwave (Transformers), Frenzy & Rumble (Transformers), past Megatron/Soundwave
Series: Rogue Seeker [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909069
Kudos: 8





	Creator Appreciation! With Magnets.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot that's part of a bigger series. Don't expect canon here. Was not beta read. The eggs are an unhatched Wingthing and Sundor, who show up later in the series. (Eventually, not written as of 2/20/2021)

[ _Fic Tumblr and Ask/Rp blog_ ](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

[ _Timeline Page_](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

\---

William Lennox whistled in appreciation at what the twin hellions have done.

He stood there, with an amused glint in his eyes and his hands on his hips. It was an amusing sight.

Soundwave was in deep recharge, zir lights pulsed softly. The mech laid on zir side and curled up around zir eggs, zir arm-wings shielded them from sight. Twin data cables were plugged into said eggs, as their lights slowly pulsed in synchronization with their parent.

But that wasn't the amusing sight.

Said eggs were covered in all matter of magnets. Hearts, bacon, donuts, mustaches and groucho marx glasses.

The twin nightmares, Frenzy and Rumble, sat on top of Soundwave's side.

"Shhh, you gonna wake the Boss!" Rumble whispered.

Frenzy snorted out of his vents. "Naw, c'mon. Unless our alarm systems go off, Boss is out like a light."

Will frowned. "I don't think I've seen zir out like this."

Rumble shook his head. "Naw, Boss used to never sleep. Would just defrag for a few of your hours, every....eh?"

Frenzy run some calculations. "A couple of your weeks?"

Will's eyebrows skyrocketed. "...I'm not an expert on your guys' time-scales but that doesn't sound good."

As Frenzy scattered rose petals everywhere, Rumble spoke for both of them as he raised his claws up in a questioning gesture.

"Boss would just work in zir data dreaming. Sometimes Ma would get zir to actually recharge, but sometimes Boss would just wake up when Ma would leave to go fight."

"Heh, you missed a spot!" Rumble pointed out Soundwave's legs, which were bereft of petals.

Frenzy's mandibles clicked in irritation and then threw the bundles of roses at Rumble. "Okay, you do it then, dumbaft! I'm gonna go stick these heart magnets on zir wings while ya do that."

The roses hit Rumble square in the faceplates.

Will stifled an amused laugh.

"So....why you two doing this?"

Both twins looked at Will with an confused head-tilt.

"....To show appreciation for the boss, duh." They said at once.

Frenzy then slid off Soundwave and then started plopping little red heart magnets all over zir wings.

Rumble snickered as he skittered over Soundwave's legs on all fours like some kind of owl-gecko. He shoved the roses into his maw and then his mandibles ripped the petals off and he spat them out to scatter them.

"Ya humies give roses to parents on V-day, yah?" Frenzy asked, as he plopped a couple more magnets on Soundwave's upper wing.

"Uh, some of us do. It's usually for married couples or more, but I've sent all five of my parents flowers today," Will said.

Rumble flashed a thumbs up as he started doodling hearts on Soundwave's leg with a washable marker.

"Don't cha got better things to do, fleshy." Frenzy said.

Will shook his head.

"Hex asked me to keep an eye on both of you. Their um...worried about how Soundwave treats all of you."

Both of them looked at each other and their combined eight optics shuttered as they glanced at Will.

"Eh, Boss ain't that bad."

"Really!"

"Ma had the worse temper, and Screamer...."

Both of them shuddered with clamped plating.

"The hell did Starscream do?," asked Will.

Both of them shook their helms.

Before they could answer, Soundwave's biolights started to brighten.

"Aw frag, looks like our stress levels go too high."

"Aw man, Boss is awake."

Soundwave's screen flickered on and zir helm tilted in Will's direction and then back at the twins.

Rumble's mandibles clicked as he was caught in mid-doodle on Soundwave' leg while Frenzy clung on the wall to plop more heart magnets on zir visor.

Will raised his hands. "Hey, don't look at me! The kids just wanted to show you they love you."

Zir hand reached out and Soundwave beckoned the twins with a claw.

Will sucked in air between his teeth. He really hoped that this didn't end badly.

Frenzy dropped off the wall onto to Soundwave's face with a pleased chirr as he nuzzled his creator.

Will exhaled. Okay, so Big Mama asked in her own way, instead of zir usual grabbing of zir brood.

Soundwave did an approving croon at Frenzy's nuzzles and one arm reached up to pet him on the helm, right between his sweeping sensor plates.

Zir other arm adjusted the eggs as zir legs tucked in even closer.

Will raised an eyebrow as Rumble's frame shifted and compressed into an ovoid shape. Oi, he was never going to get used to the wonder twins being able to become egg shaped. They were technically young adults mentally, but had chosen to stay in hatchling frames instead of upgrading. The contrast was stark to his own species, where one's mental and physical age usually lined up.

Soundwave reached out for Rumble, gently snagged him and then tucked him into the other two eggs nestled into zir side.

With a happy chirr, Frenzy was placed among his siblings.

"What, no reaction to the kids' decorations?"

Soundwave's screen flickered into an heart emoji.

**Author's Note:**

> The underlying tension is from Soundwave's dysfunctional parenting, which is explored in other entries.


End file.
